


I Get By With a Little Help from My Friends

by grapalicious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and stays home from school. Scott comes by to help his best friend feel better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For a second, Stiles wished he could close his eyes and drift away into peaceful unconsciousness again so he could ignore the pain in his head and his throat and his stomach. But he was all too aware of it now anyways and he couldn't ignore the figure standing by his bed looking at him with dark brown eyes full of worry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get By With a Little Help from My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Scott and Stiles friendship fic because I feel like there aren't nearly enough of them. It's just a bit silly and schmoopy and is something lighthearted to cheer everyone up before the drama of Teen Wolf Season 3 begins.

Waking up when you’re sick is a disorienting, awful experience. For a moment, you’re blissfully unaware of everything. You could be anyone and you could be anywhere. And then you open your eyes and reality hits like a ton of bricks as you become aware of every inch of pain your body’s in. 

For a second, Stiles wished he could close his eyes and drift away into peaceful unconsciousness again so he could ignore the pain in his head and his throat and his stomach. But he was all too aware of it now anyways and he couldn't ignore the figure standing by his bed looking at him with dark brown eyes full of worry.

“What the hell, dude?” Stiles murmured. Or he tried to. With his grogginess and his sore throat, it came out more like, “ll, due?” He rolled over so he was facing towards Scott and shut his eyes for a moment to try and dull the pain in his head. 

“Stiles?” Scott asked softly. A hand gripped Stiles’ shoulder and shook it gently. 

Stiles opened his eyes again to look at his best friend and found that the pain in his head wasn't quite as sharp. He cleared his throat and decided that he could chance talking without it feeling like knives were sliding up and down his esophagus. 

“What are you doing?” he asked Scott and was grateful that his voice was strong enough to get out a complete and coherent question. Now he only sounded a bit like an old, scratchy recording on vinyl instead of someone who had gargled thumb tacks. At least he was on the mend.

“I came to see how you’re doing,” answered Scott. “I can’t even remember the last time you missed school.” He shrugged, grinning. “So, I figured it must be pretty rough.”

Stiles yawned, still trying to fully awaken. “Why aren't you at school?”

“It’s four in the afternoon, Stiles.” Scott was still grinning.”School’s over.” 

“Huh.” Stiles sat up and stretched out his body, frowning at the aches that unpleasantly coursed through his muscles. “So what’d I miss at school, then?”

“Uh…,” Scott’s expression turned thoughtful. “History was pretty boring so probably not anything important. In algebra we went over those things again. Uh, logorium-“

“Logarithmic?”

“Yeah! Logarithmic functions. And in chemistry we did a lab with beakers and flasks and stuff.” Scott shrugged. “Same old stuff, pretty much.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He knew Scott wasn't stupid, but occasionally he did wonder how his best friend had made it this far in life. 

“Oh, and Lydia asked about you.”

“Wait- what? I thought you said the ‘same old stuff’ happened today! Lydia asking about me is not the ‘same old stuff’. It’s epic stuff! Lydia asked about me? Really? What’d she say, dude? You’re not just messing with me, right? What’d she say?” Stiles grimaced after he finished talking, swallowing thickly in an attempt to sooth his sore throat. It didn't work.

“Whoa, calm down, dude,” Stiles chuckled. He bent down and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Unzipping it and turning it upside down, Scott let multiple notebooks and textbooks fall out of the bag. “She gave me her notes and the homework assignments to give to you.”

“Is that all? What else did she say? She actually noticed I wasn't there? Did she ask about me? What’d you tell her?” At this point Stiles started coughing and his throat was feeling worse than ever. Maybe he shouldn't be talking so much. He really needed to work on his brain to mouth filter. 

“I sat with her and Allison at lunch. She asked me where ‘my other half’ was. I told her you stayed home sick. That’s all that happened.”

Stiles slumped back down on his pillows. It wasn't what he was hoping to hear, but it was still more attention than Lydia paid to him on a usual day so Stiles was going to count it as a win. He grabbed one of the notebooks Scott dumped on his bed and opened it up. It has Lydia’s algebra notes in it. Stiles had trouble concentrating on school work when he felt fine. It was nearly impossible to focus on it when his head hurt and he was groggy and every muscle in his body didn't want to cooperate with him. He closed the notebook and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. Maybe he’d feel better if he just sat with his eyes closed for a minute. 

“Hey,” said Scott, “don’t worry about the homework. You’re gonna get an extra day to turn it in anyway.” Stiles felt the bed jostle as Scott flopped down onto it. He nudged Stiles’ arm with an elbow. “Let’s do something. Something that doesn't involve brain work.”

“Like what?” groaned Stiles. 

“We could watch a movie or something,” Scott suggested. Stiles opened his eyes. He actually did feel a little better. His headache had diminished and his muscles felt more relaxed.

“Okay,” agreed Stiles. “But no Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. We’re not watching anything with werewolves in it.”

Scott laughed. “That’s fine with me, dude.”

\----------

“Black Widow is so awesome,” Scott proclaimed dreamily. 

“Careful,” Stiles warned, “don’t let Allison hear you say that. She might shoot you through the heart. And not in a cute ‘with Cupid’s arrow’ kinda way. Like in a ‘I’m a hunter shooting a werewolf’ way.”

“Allison would look awesome in a Black Widow outfit.”

“She would, but I’m not sure she has the right hair color to completely pull it off. Now Lydia on the other hand-”

“Wait, shhh. Be quiet. My favorite Hulk moment is about to happen.”

While Scott sat enraptured by the movie, Stiles pushed the blanket that was around him away. He had been feeling okay for most of the time him and Scott had been watching _The Avengers_ , but now he was starting to feel hot and clammy. He hoped his fever from the night before wasn't coming back.

“If I was a superhero, I would totally be the Hulk,” Scott announced. 

“I’d be Batman.”

“He’s not an Avenger, Stiles.”

“You didn't say ‘Avenger’, you said ‘superhero’,” Stiles pointed out.

“But if you’re DC and I’m Marvel then we’d never get to see each other and fight bad guys together.” Scott did have a point there.

“Hmm, I’d be Tony Stark then.”

“Cool. So you’d be Iron Man, I’d be the Hulk, and Allison could be Black Widow.”

“You sure about that? Cause Black Widow totally has a thing for Hawkeye. We wouldn't want you getting jealous and hulking out all the time. Actually, I think Allison would probably be Hawkeye. Cause, you know, she’s really awesome at shooting arrows and stuff.”  
Scott hummed in agreement. Stiles shut his eyes and tried to ignore the uncomfortable heat under his skin.

“Wait, if Allison’s Hawkeye, does that make _me_ Black Widow?”

Stiles opened his eyes to look into Scott’s big brown questioning ones. “Yeah,” he said seriously, “I think it does.”

Scott laughed and punched him softly on the arm.

Stiles laughed and realized that the awful, overheating he’d been feeling wasn't nearly as awful as it had been before.

“Hey, you got anything to eat, dude?” Scott asked. “I’m starving.”

\----------

“No, hear me out,” said Stiles while they snacked on Doritos. “You’re like Superman, right? And your pack gives you strength. Like Superman gets strength from the sun. And wolfsbane is like your kryptonite, right?”

“So, you and Allison are like my sun?”

“Uh, not really the point I was trying to get across. And maybe it’s not a perfect metaphor, but whatever. My point is that wolfsbane is like your kryptonite. It weakens you and could kill you if you're exposed to it long enough.”

Scott frowned and munched on a chip. “This isn't the most enjoyable topic of conversation, Stiles.”

“Hold on, you haven’t even heard my theory yet. There are different types of kryptonite and they affect Superman in different ways. Well, there are also tons of different kinds of wolfsbane too, I looked it up. So, what if they affect werewolves in different ways?”

Scott bit his lip thoughtfully. “It’s a cool theory,” he admitted. “But not something I’d look forward to testing out.” He held out the bag of Doritos for Stiles, who shook his head. He was starting to feel a bit queasy and was beginning to regret eating any of them in the first place. He probably should’ve stuck to soup. Sharp chip edges and a sore throat didn’t mix well together. It felt like he had something stuck in his throat now and he started coughing.

Scott grabbed a cough drop from a bag beside the bed. He hurriedly pressed it into Stiles’ hand and lightly thumped Stiles’ back a couple times. Stiles unwrapped the cough drop and popped into his mouth. Almost immediately he felt his throat start to soothe and the coughing disappeared. His queasiness started to vanish as well. 

“So,” Stiles said when he could speak again, “if you’re Superman, that means I can be Batman now, right.”

Scott smiled. “Sure.” His eyes brightened. “And Allison would look awesome in a Wonder Woman outfit.”

\----------

“So anything new on the werewolf front?” asked Stiles. He threw the ball across the room again where Scott caught it with his lacrosse stick. 

“No, not really. I haven’t seen Derek since last week. I never understand half the stuff he says to me anyway. He never gives any straight answers.” Scott tossed the ball back.

“You ready for the next full moon?” Stiles threw the ball again and yawned. 

Scott shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.” 

“You know, it kind of makes you wonder.”

Scott passed the ball back to Stiles. “What makes you wonder what?”  
“If there are werewolves, what else is out there?” He lobbed the ball and yawned again. “I mean, are there unicorns and dragons?” He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes.

Scott shrugged again.“Maybe.” He set the ball and lacrosse stick on the ground. “You okay, dude?”

“Hmmm? Yeah.” Stiles yawned again. “Just kinda tired.”

“Oh.” Scott glanced around the room and shifted a bit awkwardly. “So, how do you feel? I mean, compared to earlier. Before I got here.”

“Uh, a lot better actually. I guess an afternoon with my best friend was just what I needed.” Stiles laid on his bed and smiled up at Scott.

Scott grinned and looked sort of relieved and almost sort of proud. “You spend almost every afternoon with me, Stiles.” He walked over and clasped Stiles’ shoulder. “Anyway, I should probably get going. I’m gonna take my mom some dinner at the hospital. And Allison wants me to call her before she goes to bed.”

“Okay, dude.” Stiles yawned again and felt his eyes drift shut. “See you tomorrow, man.”

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Hmmm?”

Scott’s hand slowly slipped off his shoulder and Stiles could hear him walking away. “Feel better.” 

Stiles opened his eyes. He did feel better. In fact, he barely felt sick at all. “Hey, Scott,” he called, just as Scott was about to leave the room. Scott turned halfway around and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Thanks,” said Stiles. Scott just smiled and slipped through the door.

Stiles settled into his bed. He didn’t care if he never met a unicorn or a dragon or anything else. He had a werewolf as a best friend and it was awesome.

Although, it wouldn’t hurt to research dragons just in case.


End file.
